The walking dead survival
by Loriendemigods
Summary: Mackenzie doesent talk much she's been by her self for a long time and then ricks group comes along will she learn to be friends with them or earn there trust?


Random walking dead fan fic

Chapter 1

Mackenzie's pov

I stalk my way through my home or so I call home nothing really is safe and cozy like a "home" anymore. I've taught my self to be quite cause noise attracts the Rotters. I slowly walk to the kitchen and make my self some lunch which has pretty much just a random can of green beans *yuck*. I hear a door close downstairs and I freeze I put my blue bandana over my face just over my nose and put on my black hoodie as I hear the people down stairs talking. I pull my brown wavy hair from underneath the bandanna and put my hood up. I put my gun on my belt and grab my sword and I stalk towards the front door being as quite as possible. Then the worse thing that could possibly happen happened. The floor boards creek. God help me. It turns to silence down stairs then faint whispers as I freeze and grip my back pack as tight as possible. I'm pretty much frozen this is what happens when I feel terror. Two pairs of feet can be heard walking up the stairs. I snap out of it in hide in the kitchen in the island in the middles cupboards .then I'm silent. The door opens to coming up stairs and the two people walk very slowly I try not to breathe but after a a little bit I breathe out to loudly. There feet stop then turn around and I hear cupboard being opened . Then more. And more. Then the one right next to me. I freeze as they open mine and stare wide eyed at me. I back up a little and they snap out of it the guy with a beard says "hey come one we won't hurt you" there making it sound like up 5 I'm 14-15 don't really know . I back more up and the guy with the crossbow puts his weapon on the floor and puts a hand in the cupboard. Not grabbing me but like a offer to get out I shake my head no and he sighs and grabs my wrist. I start kicking as fast as I can and get out of the cupboard and run but due to my panic I forget about my weapons and fall . One of them chuckles and I get up quickly. The man that had the the crossbow says "names Daryl were not gonna hurt you but where's the rest of your group?" I sigh and since I'm not talking for as long as possible I just shake my head no. Daryl gives me a funny look and says "you mute kid?" I shake my head no then beard guy says "then why aren't you talking" I shrug my shoulders. Then Daryl talks again "if you don't have a group you can join ours if it's okay with rick here" so that's beard mans name I consider the offer and shrug. Rick sighs and says "come down stairs and I can show you part of are group we just went on a material run" they walk down stairs and I walk slowly behind them but I don't go all the way down when I hear different voices . One says "so what was that noise was it a walker?" No dimwit but I would never say that might make them angry. Rick then says "no it was this little sneak" and pulls me the last couple stairs. I see there's two other people besides them a boy around my age and a girl with shortish brown hair. The boy says "and she's all by her self no group" Rick says "I believe so " the boy looks at me and says "you by your self or what" I don't respond "answer" Daryl then says "don't freak her out she's not mute but I don't think she trusts us" I laugh by accident and cover a hand where my mouth is. Daryl smirks and says "that's the most of a response we've got out of her" the girl gives me a confused look but says nothing witch I'm glad for. Rick then speaks "well the boy that's my son Carl and the girl is Maggie" haha more namesXD . I just stand there watching them all and Carl gives an annoyed sigh and says "can you please just freaking talk" rick glares and Carl and I mutter a "hi are you happy" barely above a whisper but they heard it Daryl smiles widely and says "HAHA I KNEW YOU WOULD TALK" I wince at the noise and he mutters a "sorry" I sigh and sit on the floor "kid what's your name" says Daryl I give him a annoyed look trying to tell him I don't feel like talking he rolls his eyes and says "your gonna have to give us some answers eventually kid" the Maggie girl sighs and says "can we go now the kid doesn't like us and we have to look in a few more buildings" Rick shrugs and says "we're asking if the girl wants to join our group" the Carl kid snaps his head up and looks angry and says "dad we don't know her maybe it's a trap maybe there's more of them!" Wow lots of trust there. Daryl says "well she will talk eventually"

PLLLLZZZZ COMMENT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY


End file.
